


静止（一）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（一）

他们躺在里间的床上，卷的破洞裤被扔在床尾，平角内裤下包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一块。衬衫被扯开两个扣子，露出肩膀和大半胸膛，要掉不掉的披在肩上。

丸总跪在他身前亲他脖子，咬他的下巴和锁骨，叼着一小块皮肉用犬牙慢慢磨。卷隔着西装裤摸了摸，好心的解开皮带，掏出丸总的小东西让它透透气。

他握住根部往上，把脸埋在他颈间的丸总呼吸一滞。他咬着嘴唇笑了，被丸总捏着下巴吻住，像是要还刚刚在办公桌前的吻。丸总抓着他的内裤往下扯，他配合地蹬直了腿，下半身光溜溜后被丸总抱坐在怀里。

他也礼尚往来把丸总扒光了，两个人的东西碰在一起，这是一种很奇异的感觉。丸总握着两根东西一起上下运动，他被伺候得很舒服，两手搂着对方脖子在他怀里低喘。

丸总单手扯开他衬衫剩下的扣子，捏住他胸前的小东西，下手重了些，卷疼得一抖，侧头咬住丸总耳朵。

他把丸总耳朵含在嘴里，往对方耳朵里吹气，舔过耳垂上的耳钉，故意喘得很诱人。

丸总一手伺候着两个人的东西，一手只能照顾到他两点的其中一个。没一会卷扭着身子把另一边往他手里蹭，贴在他耳边甜腻腻的求他：“另一边也摸一下……”

丸总笑了笑，听话地换了一边。看起来瘦弱的人身上肌肉却不少，坚硬的胸膛让丸总爱不释手。卷腾出一只手覆在丸总手上，两人的手一起握着他们的东西，用同样的力度同样的速度。

高潮的时候卷把整张脸埋进丸总颈间，微张的嘴十分诱人，丸总低头含住。

办公室里没有东西，只能用自己的。卷趴跪在床上，衬衫依旧披在身上，丸总跪在他身后，沾着两人液体的手指往他身体里探。

“嘶……”卷皱了皱眉，身体突然进入异物让他觉得十分不舒服。两个月没被进入的身体完全不配合，丸总深入得艰难，摸着他后背给他顺毛：“你能放松点吗？”

“我也想放松啊。”卷翻了个白眼，“疼的不是你当然不知道难受了。”

丸总叹了口气，又握住他的小东西，把卷吓了一跳，回头看他：“你干嘛？”

“再来一发啊，东西不够进不去。”

“你怎么不用你的？”

“用我的等下我怎么伺候你？”

“……”无法反驳，卷腰又往下塌了些，把脸往枕头里一埋“来吧。”

多用了一次液体进度快了许多，丸总三根手指在他身后开疆扩土。又射了一次的卷懒洋洋把自己瘫在床上，发出类似奶猫般的声音。他突然回头问丸总：“你喜欢的那个人跟我长得真的很像吗？他长什么样我能看看吗？”

丸总动作一顿，脸色不太好看：“你问这个干什么？”

“我好奇咯。”身体里手指突然快速抽动，卷不舒服地皱了皱眉，“问问都不行啊？你脾气这么大？啊……”

身体里突然换了个物件，还没完全适应的卷疼得叫出声，下意识抓紧床单。被猛烈的撞击刺激得话都说不出来，腰被身后的人紧紧握着，逃都逃不开。

最开始的不适应过去后渐渐出现了快感，卷慢慢有了感觉。他趴在床上，发出软糯的鼻音，跟着丸总的动作摆动自己的腰肢。

他们虽然没有感情，身体契合度却很高。情到正浓丸总把他翻过来，看到一个头发凌乱，眼泛泪光的卷。

卷的头发散开，衬得他的小脸更加白皙，被吻得通红的嘴唇泛着水光。嘴微微张着，发出最甜腻色情的声音，舌头若隐若现，似乎在勾引人去吻他。

卷和他不一样，丸总清楚地知道这点。卷从头发丝到脚跟都写满了诱惑，一颦一笑都带着勾人的美，让人想占有他。那个人是另一种美，美得让人生不起亵渎之心，只想捧在神坛上供着。

丸总摸卷的喉结，锁骨，肩膀，一路往下……手法色情。他们分开时年纪太小，什么都没来得及做。现在看着卷，他总忍不住想，那个人会不会也露出这样的表情？

似乎看出了他走神，卷缠上来吻他，摁着他的脑袋让他看清楚自己是谁。释放的时候卷咬住了他的嘴唇，活生生咬出了血。


End file.
